


i dont wanna be modern art

by mauvehoodie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvehoodie/pseuds/mauvehoodie
Summary: старая дверь противным скрипом мешает сосредоточиться. у минхо снова на щеке ссадина красным неприятно оттеняет глаза, а хенджин тяжело вздыхает в кои то веки открываясь от холста и, протирая руки от масла, спрашивает: - с кем на этот раз?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 7





	i dont wanna be modern art

хенджин познакомился с минхо чуть больше двух лет назад, в старшей школе. тогда они были детьми, мечтавшими о большом будущем, которое, как им казалось, должно было вот-вот настать, о долгой, невероятно захватывающей взрослой жизни, манящей своими возможностями. минхо сначала показался до ужаса отталкивающим, его «эй, это вообще-то мое место» и холодный взгляд, которые по идее должны были напугать младшего, лишь разожгли в нем азарт и желание доебаться, просто назло.  
хенджин отказался пересаживаться, с невероятным удовольствием наблюдая недобрый огонек, разгорающийся в чужих глазах. после учебы его выловил джисон, бормоча, что лино-хена (хенджин не понимает, с чего вдруг лино и откуда это прозвище взялось, но джисон уже щебечет дальше во всю и вопрос так и остается болтаться в воздухе, не озвученным) лучше не злить, мол, он мстительный и злопамятный и хван проблем не оберется, но хенджина такие предупреждения в принципе мало когда останавливали. ведь чем ближе ты к огню, тем интереснее играть. 

через неделю препираний и молчаливых войн глазами хенджин нашел себя прижатым к стене на заднем дворе школы, пока его шею обдавало горячее дыхание ли, шипящего проклятия и угрозы сквозь зубы. хенджин в ответ лишь смеялся, напоследок бросив «посмотрим кто кого, а, лино-хен» передразнивая джисоново обращение фальшивым, приторно-сладким голосом. последнее, что видел хенджин прежде чем отвернулся от старшего – его сжатые в бессилии кулаки и разгоревшиеся яростью, будто лесным пожаром глаза.  
через два месяца негласной, интригующей и пугающей всех вокруг войны, минхо вылавливает хенджина в переулке. они дерутся, дерутся не то чтобы серьезно и уж точно не насмерть, но так, чтобы сделать больно. хенджин бьет минхо под ребра, минхо разбивает хенджину губу. у ли от хенджина букеты синяков во всю грудную клетку и фингал под глазом, у хвана от минхо лопнувшие губы, сбитые колени и бабочки в животе, пугающие сильнее, чем все угрозы минхо вместе взятые и любой самый жуткий ужастик или хоррор, который хенджин когда-либо смотрел. 

после драки для них наступает до невозможного странное и неловкое перемирие (иногда хенджин даже тешит свое самолюбие, думая, что минхо и вовсе капитулировал, признав свое поражение).  
спустя две недели молчания и тысячи украдкой брошенных взглядов, хенджин находит в кармане своего рюкзака записку. он читает ее на большой перемене, сидя рядом с не прекращающим что-то рассказывать, джисоном. записка поддевает, жутко интригуя, разжигая интерес: «сегодня. после седьмого. на заднем дворе школы» выведенная противно-аккуратным, будто линейкой выверенным почерком. 

минхо встречает его, опираясь спиной о стену позади себя и нахально улыбается. хенджину хочется безудержно смеяться от абсурдности собственного положения и того, что в нем не было ни грамма сомнений, что записка именно от минхо, но он лишь равнодушно усмехается, спрашивая «ну что, с какой сегодня бить будешь?».  
но минхо, от чего-то, не бьет. в его взгляде будто потухают пожары, он лишь достает из мятой пачки сигарету, затягиваясь (хенджин кошмарно завидует, ведь старшему уже восемнадцать и он может покупать не тушуясь по проходкам) и говорит, что они, кажется, не с того начали. минхо, к огромному удивлению для хенджина, протягивает руку, открывая всю серьезность своих намерений и сверх того, предлагает сходить в кофейню, «она тут, недалеко, мне кажется, тебе понравится». 

хенджин думает, что это какой-то прикол или очередная подставная издевка от старшего, но на немой вопрос в его глазах минхо лишь фыркает и, туша сигарету о школьную стену, хватает хвана за руку. ли действительно приводит хенджина в маленькую кофейню, с приятным приглушенным светом и улыбчивым бариста.  
минхо, удивляя младшего еще больше заказывает себе чуть ли не самый сладкий и легкий кофе из всего меню «с собой», вызывая непрошенную улыбку и разрушая образ опасного жуткого «минхо-хена» в одночасье, хван берет себе лаконичный холодный американо. они в тот вечер до неприятно гудящих ног гуляют по опустевшим улицам их большого города, удивительно сильно и быстро открываясь друг другу. от своего, вроде как, врага, хенджин узнает тысячи глупых (и милых, но хван в этом не признается), мелочей о чужой жизни и увлечениях, о трех горячо любимых кошках и сокровенном желании когда-нибудь, «когда вырасту», стать тату мастером. 

с этой прогулки и начинается их странная, никому кроме них не понятная, дружба. дружба полная прогулов уроков, чертовски глупых, плоских, но почему-то все равно до ужаса смешных шуток, походов на крышу в начале восьмого вечера.  
на восемнадцатый день рождения хенджина минхо тащит его на их излюбленное место – смотровую площадку в центре города, такую заметную, безумно красивую, но, от чего-то малоизвестную. они пьют ужасное грейпфрутовое пиво, заедая сырными чипсами из общей пачки, когда минхо целует хенджина. у ли губы горячие и сухие, а у хвана внутри пустота и ничего не понимающий пьяный разум. 

после поцелуя они не разговаривают неделю. 

в эту неделю хенджин мечется, будто в агонии и откровенно сходит с ума, теряясь в догадках и размышлениях, путаясь в себе, окружающем мире, своих чувствах, эмоциях, состоянии, перестает есть и даже говорит с мамой, рассказывая, что он, кажется, влюбился, но ему кошмарно страшно, тошно, непонятно и ноет где-то «вот здесь» (он указывает в центр солнечного сплетения). 

в конце концов, в воскресенье, в начале девятого, он несется со всех ног к дому минхо, стирая глупые, ненужные, вечно все портящие слезы со щек. когда минхо открывает, хенджин говорит, говорит, говорит бесконечно, слезно и трогательно. говорит, что если минхо не против, он бы даже повторил тот поцелуй, на что старший усмехается, в этой усмешке включая того самого минхо, каким он был первые три с половиной месяца их общения, но всего на несколько секунд. старший быстро меняется в лице, будто у него внутри что-то щелкает и переклинивает, он притягивает хенджина к себе, левой рукой крепко обнимая за талию, а правой – зарываясь в волосы. как долго они так стоят хенджин сказать не может, он лишь знает, что так хорошо ему не было еще никогда в его жизни.

новая глава в жизни хенджина начинается совершенно внезапно и сумасшедше быстро. они с минхо проводят буквально все свободное время вместе, прячась от обязательств на «их» крыше, гуляя в старых парках, придумывая чудаковатые истории для прохожих, ослепляя всех вокруг собственным счастьем.  
они поступают в один на двоих художественный университет в столице, заселяются в одну комнату в общаге, улыбаются, улыбаются, улыбаются так много, как никогда в жизни до этого. первую сессию они переживают удивительно спокойно, даже легко, в объятиях друг друга, успевая к дедлайну. 

***

второй курс, на дворе холодный, злой и колючий февраль и все те воздушные замки, которые они с минхо строили, будучи детьми, рушатся один за другим.  
они отдаляются стремительно и, кажется, необратимо. их разговоры становятся все короче, а дистанция между ними все больше и больше. у них пятая пара в понедельник с безумным преподом и натурщик в среду только до пяти, сроки горят нещадно и нервная система ни к черту.  
хенджин пьет энергетики чаще чем воду наверное, минхо пропадает у форточки, закрываясь в наушниках и куря н-ную по счету. возможно (с вероятностью в девяносто девять и девять) ему прилетит от чанбина за это, потому что в общежитии курить нельзя, но минхо всегда говорил, что правила созданы лишь для того, чтобы их нарушать. они молчат невероятно громко и эта атмосфера давит на виски так сильно, что под конец недели хочется кричать. 

о том, что минхо связался с уличными боями хенджин узнал исключительно из-за тревоги первой степени. примерно месяц назад ли завалился к ним в комнату, дышащий тяжело и со свистом. у ли на ребрах, как когда-то, два года назад, огромные багровые синяки, и, в дополнение к сложившейся картине разбитый нос с аккуратной алой дорожкой аккурат к губе. хенджин испугался не на шутку, честное слово, он почти сошел с ума, пока искал аптечку и едва сдерживал слезы, слушая монотонный рассказ минхо.  
ли сказал, что только в этом он видит такую необходимую разрядку и только так он может спастись. и хенджину до побелевших костяшек и стиснутых в обиде зубов хотелось бы сделать хотя бы что-то, чтобы исправить ситуацию, чтобы помочь минхо по-другому, только вот у него самого силы почти на нуле, как и жизненные показатели после третьей бессонной ночи перед просмотром. 

***

старая дверь противным скрипом мешает сосредоточиться. у минхо снова на щеке ссадина красным неприятно оттеняет глаза, а хенджин тяжело вздыхает в кои то веки открываясь от холста и, протирая руки от масла, спрашивает: - с кем на этот раз? 

\- чанбин, - минхо отвечает так, будто это ничего не значит, будто это не чанбин староста их группы, будто теперь из-за этого не будет проблем.  
хенджину правда очень хочется выть. 

\- чанбин? – хенджину страшно и кажется, что ссора неизбежна. 

\- ну да, я же сказал, что он, - минхо шаркает потрепанными тапочками с кроликами на носках до форточки, и закуривает, шмыгая носом. 

хенджин вздыхает тяжело и протяжно. он не знает, каким богам нужно молиться, чтобы все это закончилось. он откладывает кисти и убирает холст, приставляя к стене, рядом с другими работами. в комнате, кстати, отвратительно воняет растворителем и никакой сигаретный дым эту вонь не перебьет. 

\- дай мне тоже. – хенджин подходит к минхо, опираясь на тумбочку и кивая на сигарету. 

\- ты с каких пор куришь, мелкий? – минхо звучит как-то очень грустно и загнанно, но достает еще одну из пачки, протягивая хенджину. 

\- с тех самых, как начался этот пиздец, - хенджин прикуривает из рук минхо, чувствуя, как отравляющий дым разливается по легким. они стоят долго-долго, глядя глаза в глаза и думая каждый о своем. 

хенджин не знает, не понимает, не хочет понимать, признавать, учитывать, что они больше не те дети, какими были два года назад, что они никогда больше ими не будут. у хенджина страх застывает оцепенением в венах от одной мысли, что они – уже почти взаправдашние взрослые с разломанными душами и сердцами в миллионах трещин.  
хенджину кажется, что еще секунда, еще мгновение – и он потеряет все, что у него есть, все, что он так старательно возводил, все, за что он боролся будучи подростком, все, что греет душу, все, ради чего он живет.

минхо поджимает губы и выпускает дым, отворачиваясь лишь на секунду.  
зрительный контакт прерывается всего на миг, а у хенджина внутри выходит из строя последняя шестеренка. 

слезы скатываются медленно, незаметно, невесомо, одна за одной, будто чернилами пачкая бледные-бледные щеки хенджина. у минхо на лице, наверное, весь страх и грусть вселенной, а в глубине глаз теряются галактики. он тянет хенджина на себя, забирая почти истлевшую сигарету из рук и обнимает. так же крепко, как в ту ночь, когда все началось. ли неразборчиво шепчет что-то в самое ухо, и хенджина накрывает волной рыданий по силе сравнимой, пожалуй, только с цунами.  
минхо нежно-нежно гладит по лопаткам и едва ощутимо покачивается, дожидаясь, пока младшему полегчает. 

\- я,- хенджин осекается, отстраняясь, шмыгает носом и смаргивает остатки слез с влажных треугольников ресниц. – я так скучал, черт возьми, - он всматривается в такое родное лицо, на котором зарождается пусть слабая и вымотанная, но улыбка, - нахер эту учебу, к черту просмотр и эти холсты с красками, я скучаю по тебе, хен, - минхо наклоняется едва-едва и оставляет на лбу хвана почти не ощутимый поцелуй-бабочку. 

\- я тоже скучал.. - минхо кусает губы, будто над чем-то усиленно думая, - ...солнце, - хенджину правда хочется светиться, - давай посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм? или мультик? что ты хочешь? – улыбка минхо становится все шире и шире, а в глазах снова тот блеск, что и когда-то давно, лучиками пробивается сквозь тяжелую пелену повседневности.

хенджин целует минхо, словно в первый раз, осторожно, будто наощупь, пытаясь распробовать. он прикусывает нижнюю губу ли, чувствуя, как минхо приоткрывает рот, языком проходясь по его небу. младший обводит руками спину хена, цепляясь за лопатки, чувствуя тех самых пресловутых бабочек в животе.  
отстраняясь, минхо осторожно гладит по щеке, заправляя отросшие пряди волос хенджину за ухо. вглядывается в глаза напротив и снова улыбается так счастливо, что внутри где-то рядом с сердцем что-то начинает опасно колоть, а щеки заливаются краской. хенджин смущается, как девчонка на первом свидании и бормочет что-то про скулу минхо и аптечку, которая, вроде как, где-то на видном месте.

они смотрят моану, обнимаясь, у минхо на щеке красуется целых два пластыря с микки маусом и зеленка, проглядывающая из-под них. ли дарит хенджину поцелуи в нос, лоб, губы и везде, куда только может дотянуться с периодичностью в десять минут, отвлекая младшего от просмотра и ему бы в пору злиться, но. 

хенджину кажется, что сильнее, чем он сейчас любить невозможно.  
хенджин думает уверен, что они обязательно со всем справятся. вместе.


End file.
